Don't leave me guessing
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: New Ghostbuster Regina Faye has been with the group for about three months. And in those three months, she has developed feelings of more than friendship towards one of her friends. Ray Stantz. She is then left to wonder over one question. Does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, this is my first time writing a fanfiction story and hopefully I have at least written an ok story. Be warned, though this is my first story, it IS a lemon. But other than that, I hope it's alright and it will get good reviews. Please! A little R&R will be gratefully accepted and please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Three months.

That's how long I've known Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston. And the day I joined the Ghostbusters is a day I will never forget.

It was a Sunday; I had moved to New York from Chicago and was looking for a job. As I looked through the job area in the newspaper, my eyes caught sight of an ad in the right hand corner. It was advertising a job position in a paranormal exterminators group and face broke out in a huge smile. The reason? I loved the paranormal. As a girl, I was fascinated by the idea of having a dead person come back in the form of a ghost and with my house being haunted, it didn't help. So, I quickly put on a pair of faded jeans and an old Beatles t-shirt and slipped on my sneakers and ran out the door.

As I stood outside the firehouse with a raised eyebrow, I thought 'wow, this looks like a dump.' I shrugged my shoulders and stepped through the door. Inside was a big car with a siren on top parked in the entrance. I walked passed it to find a woman with short auburn hair and large glasses sitting at a desk.

"Um… hi… uh, is this the Ghostbusters?" I asked, hoping the woman heard me. She looks up from her magazine and her eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" she asks with a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Um, yeah… uh" I say nervous, "I, uh, am here for the help wanted ad in the paper." I say.

"Oh! Right! Hold on for just a minute – GUYS!" she screams. I wince but suddenly hear footsteps above me and turn towards the stairs just in time to see a man jump from the third stair and was followed by three more behind him. The first man saw me and a smile grew on his face. He then walked over to me and stuck out his hand.

"Hi. Dr. Peter Venkman." He says the smile never leaving his face, only growing when I smile shyly back and shake his hand.

"Hi. I'm Regina. Regina Faye." I say my eyes meeting his and then looking at the other men behind him.

"Well, Regina, I suppose you're here for the job right?" he asks.

"Yes. I am." I answer back.

"Well then, in that case, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I don't think I've ever met such a pretty women before who was interested in this stuff." Peter says wriggling his eyebrows. I blush lightly while the other men behind him just roll their eyes.

"Now before we see if you are qualified for the job, let me introduce my friends here. This is Winston Zeddemore," as an African-american walks up to me, shakes my hand, and smiles at me which I return.

"And over here is Egon Spengler," Peter tells me as I look to see a tall man with glasses look up from whatever he was typing in his calculator to shake my hand. After I shake it he goes back to his typing.

"And lastly, Dr. Ray Stantz." Peter says pointing to a chubbier looking man with messy brown hair and kind hazel eyes. He smiles at me as he shakes my hand and I smile back. 'Hmm, he's kinda cute' I think which instantly makes me blush.

"Now, I do believe you've met our secretary Janine." Peter says snapping my attention away from Ray's hazel eyes.

"Um, oh! Yeah, I have." I say, while smiling at Janine.

"Ok! So, now that you've met everyone, let's get to why you're here."

Peter than leads me to his "office" and pulls out a chair for me to sit down. I sit and he folds his hands on his stomach as he puts his feet up on his desk.

"Alright. So, Regina, tell us why you should get the job and deserve to be a Ghostbuster." Peter says questionably, but playfully.

"Well, I have two PhDs in parapsychology and psychology, I have a PhD in physics, I have thought a few classes on paranormal studies, and if that's not enough, I have even lived in a haunted house before." I answer. The four men just stare at me and at each other with wide eyes and surprised expressions. Peter then turns back to me and forces out an answer.

"Wow, um, that was… uh… impressive. I don't really think we need to discuss this situation. You get the job."

At the sound of those four words, my face breaks into a smile.

"Oh my God! Thank you sooo much!" I say full of happiness and excitement. I then shake Peters hand quickly and I do the same with everyone else. Only one thought was bouncing inside my head, 'BEST DAY _EVER!'_ I scream inside my head happily.

* * *

So what do you all think? I hope I did ok for my first time writing a fanfiction. Please rate and review. Please any criticism is welcome. I would love to know how to make my story better (and if the characters seem a little out of character, sorry! I will try harder to keep them in character.) Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Also, I'm going to be going back and forth with Ray's POV and Regina's just so you guys know. ;)

RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG! I groan as I hear the screaming of the alarm, signaling us that once again we need to get up and catch another ghost.

Yep. It's been three crazy months since my first day here. It's been great but this I think is the one part I don't like. I and the rest of the guys only get about 2 or 3 hours of sleep each night and it's wearing me out!

I sit up and look around the room. Winston and Egon are getting dressed while still half-asleep and Peter is holding on to his pillow and holding it over his head, trying to drown out the ringing. I smile at his poor attempts. And lastly I look over to Ray' bed but I quickly see he isn't in it. I tilt my head in confusion but the confusion turns to laughter when I see the reason why he isn't in his bed. He was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. I get up still laughing and head to the bathroom. Ray looks up, shoots me glare, and screams,

"It's NOT funny!"

I laugh even harder when I hear him scream. As I step into the shower, I continue to smile. Out of all the guys, Ray is the one I get along with the most. Sure the rest of the guys are like the brothers I never had but Ray to me is different. I feel different around him then I do if I'm around Pete or Egon. I feel happy, giddy; I instantly get butterflies in my stomach. I think I might be sick or something because I know what all those emotions equal but I don't want to believe it's actually true. I mean, me? Being attracted to one of my best friends? And considering who that friend is, I don't want to feel anything for him that way. I know I'll be hurt if I do. The guy is practically married to his work and would never have time to even consider me having feelings for him. Plus, I don't even know if _he _has feelings for _me_. But I can't seem to stop my feelings from resurfacing whenever I'm around him. Oh, well I need to face the facts. I'm screwed.

**Ray's P.O.V**

_I put my hands on her thighs as she continues to sit on my lap. Her hands snake up my bare chest and suppress a shiver. Her hands then wraps around my neck and she dips her head down as she begins to place light, soft kisses on my neck and jawline. I moan as I feel her nibble on my ear lobe and I groan even louder when she whispers in my ear all the things she wants from me. She then puts her hands, her soft, smooth, perfect hands on my chest once more and softly pushes me down to lay on my back. I gaze up at her as she hovers over my body. She smiles seductively and grates her hips against mine. I moan as I feel how wet she is. I place my hands on her hips for her to stop and lean up slowly. She leans down, coping me and as we lean closer, our lips come closer each other's. Her lips hover over mine and - _

RRRRIIIIIINNNGGG! I quickly open my eyes, shocked and surprised, and tumble out of bed, hitting my head in the process. I groan as I sit up and rub my head. I look up and see Pete covering his face with a pillow while Egon and Zee are trying not to fall asleep while getting dressed. I then hear laughter and I turn to see Regina giggling at my appearance. I see her get up and walk towards the bathroom. I shoot a glare in her direction and scream, "It's NOT funny!" She then laughs harder as I hear the door to the bathroom close.

Even with the door shut, I continue to stare at it. I sigh heavily as I get up and begin to get dressed. 'Another dream. That's the third one! I have GOT TO STOP!' I scold myself. These past two months I have been… well… fantasizing about Regina in… well, less than innocent ways. But, I mean, it's not like I want to! Or do I? No! No! No, I don't! I shouldn't She's my friend and either way, I doubt she would feel anything for me. She would never see a man like me as attractive. I mean, Regina is amazingly beautiful, smart, funny, surprisingly loves ghosts as much as I do (which I never thought would be possible), and the first woman Peter has hit on but won't go out with him! So yeah, in my eyes, she is probably the most perfect person in the world. But I want to stop having these feelings for her. I know if I don't, it would probably get in the way of my job, I would probably end up with a broken heart knowing she wouldn't feel the same, and if she DOES find out, she would never want to talk to me again! 'Whatever, I'll ask Pete what I should do. He'll know' I think to myself.

"So where are we going?" Regina asks Egon who continues to look down at the PKE reader in his hand.

"We got a call from a couple who live near an old warehouse that's been abandoned for about 10 years but they say they've been hearing a LOT of noise coming from inside. It's on 69th." Egon explains.

"Oh. Alright." She says turning to look out the window.

As we quickly drive to our destination, we struggle to keep our eyes open. 'Man, this sleep loss is killing me.' I think to myself. As my eyelids begin to droop, I feel a weight being put on my right shoulder. I look down and my eyes widen. Right there is Regina leaning her head on my shoulder, fast asleep. I quickly feel the blood rush to my face and I thank God that it is still dark out. I look up and see Peter looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What!?" I yell-whisper, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Peter says, smirking. I frown at him but it quickly disappears when we make a hard left and Regina moves closer to me while squeezing my arm. I feel face burn and pray for us to get where we're going quicker.

**Regina's P.O.V**

"Regina. Regina. Regina!" Ray calls me. I quickly open my eyes and look up to then lock eyes with Ray.

"Hey." I say sleepily. Ray smiles.

"Hey. We're here. C'mon." he says while pulling me to my feet. I stand in front of him and we just stare at each other smiling.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's go. I want to get this over with." Peter says with a scowl on his face. We both then turn to him and Ray rolls his eyes and chuckles while following Pete outside. I shake my head and sigh. 'Damn you Peter.' I think and follow them outside.

When we go inside, Egon begins to scan the area with the PKE reader.

"Wow, what a dump." Winston says beside me. I chuckle in agreement.

"I know. But what did you expect from an abandoned warehouse." I say. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. I then walk over to Egon and try to look over his shoulders. I stand on my tippy-toes and strain to see over his shoulders. But finally he speaks.

"I'm getting signals of 5 class sixes. Two east and three west." He says.

"Well, then we split up right?" Peter says.

"Yes. That would be the obvious choice." Egon answers back. I snigger and Peter shoots me a glare and I instantly stop.

"Ok, so um… " Peter begins but stops as if thinking of something, then he smiles and it's not a smile that I happen to like. It's a smile that means he is thinking something devious.

"Pete, what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, it's just since you and Ray are always together when we have to split up, I thought maybe he could come with me this time." He said while reaching out and pulling him beside him.

"Alright then. Winston. Regina. You're with me. Come on." Egon said while holding the PKE reader in front of him. I glance back at Ray, who's looking at me in disappointment and I sigh and follow Egon and Winston.

**Ray's P.O.V**

I walk along side Peter, looking down at my own PKE reader in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Pete looking at me with curiosity. I glance at him and I then go back to the reader.

"What is it Peter?" I ask, wanting to know why he is staring at me.

"Oh finally! I thought you were NEVER going to notice!" he stops walking so I stop as well.

"So aren't you going to tell me?" he asks me, smiling.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh c'mon! You know what!"

"No actually I don't know what."

"Ughh!" He groans while rolling his eyes. "I want to know what's going on between you and Gina!"

I blush. "What'd you mean?"

"You know what I mean. C'mon, can you not make it any more obvious than it already is? We all know you are into her." He says.

I blush even harder, felling my face on fire. "Peter, what are you talking about? There is nothing going on!"

"Oh yes there is! Don't lie, I can read it all over your face!"

My eyes shift from left to right, trying not to look Peter in the eyes. I sigh. "Alright! Alright! You got me!" I say defeated.

"Ha ha! I knew it!"

"Okay, but what do I do? What is she doesn't like me back? What if I tell her how I feel and she hates me after that? What if – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down! Ok, 1. Don't worry so much, you sound like an eleven year old and 2. Just TALK to her!"

"WHAT! Talk to her?! No way. I'd be too nervous. Anyway, what would I say to her?"

"Well, uh… " Peter started saying but then at that moment, _**CRASH!**_

"What the - !" We both exclaim. Then two orange ghosts come flying in fast. Towards us.

"Alright! Finally some action!" I say happy to change the subject. "C'mon!"

"Wha – wait, hold on, and don't think this conversation is over!" Peter screams after me.

Please rate and review. :-D I will probably update in a couple of days. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! I'm back, finally. Sorry for the long wait guys, everything's been SUPER busy around the house and I apologize for not uploading in a while. But my computer decided this would be the perfect time to break down so all of my writing was lost. But I have written it once again just for you guys so please enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Regina's P.O.V

"Regina, watch it!" Winston screams at me and I duck right before the last one of the ghosts we were trying to capture got me right in the head. I then lift my blaster and shoot in its direction. Direct hit. Yes!

I then see Egon throw one of our traps onto the ground under the ghost and motions for Winston to quickly cover the trap while he helps hold the ghost. Winston then raises his foot and holds it above the trap.

"Ok… now!" Egon screams as Winston steps on the trap.

"YES! Alright, we got 'em!" I say happily.

"Ok, let's go and find Pete – " Egon says but stops when we hear arguing. We turn to see where it's coming from and we start snickering.

"I had them! Why'd you get in the way?!"

"Oh c'mon! You needed my help. Don't be so cocky!"

"What! I am NOT cocky!"

We see Peter and Ray covered in slime, glaring at each other and we all crack up.

"Wha… what happened to you guys!" I force while still laughing.

"This idiot," Peter says while slapping the back of Ray's head, "Decided to butt in while I was about to trap both ghosts single-handedly and well we got slimed." Peter finished with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh c'mon Pete it wasn't that bad." Ray says while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well did you catch them?" Winston asks.

"Well… uh… yeah." They both say.

"Well then there is no point in arguing. Now come on my eyes can't stand to stay open any longer!" Winston says sounding exhausted.

"I'm with him." I say jerking my thumb towards Winston.

"Yeah. Alright. All I need is a shower." Pete says.

"It's not that bad Pete," I then walk over to Ray. I quickly run my hand through his hair, then smear the slime on my suit. " There. See. So quit complaining." I say walking away.

"It's not the same!" Peter screams. I smile and turn to see Peter glare at me. Ray begins to laugh at him and then turns to me and smiles. I feel my face become red and I quickly get into the car, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

* * *

Three days later

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" I sigh out.

"Yeah well it's a slow day. Nothing you can do about it. Pass me that wrench will ya?" Ray says to me as he continues to work on Ecto-1. I reach to my left and pass him the tool that he had asked for.

"Are you ever going to finish working on that car?" I ask him, him having been working on it for as I known him.

"I don't know. Soon. Maybe not." He answers. I sigh louder and lean back against the car, a slight frown on my face.

'He probably cares more about that car more than me.' I think my frown growing.

"Shit!" Ray hisses which snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over to him and see him clutching his right hand, a large cut on his palm. My eyes widen while quickly sitting up and grabbing his injured hand.

"Oh my God Ray! What happened?!" I say, my voice dripping in worry.

"It's fine. It's nothing, really. It's only a cut. Just slap a Band-Aid on it and its all better." Ray says, trying to reassure me, but I ignore his words and quickly get the first aid kit he had by his tools. I take out an alcohol swab and bandages. I then pull him toward me and clean his cut with the alcohol.

"Oww!" Ray screams out at the sudden sting on his hand.

"Sorry! Sorry, it's gonna sting." I say to him.

"Yeah thanks for the warning!" he snaps back. I shoot a glare at him and begin to bandage up his hand. I hear him sigh and say "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just really stressed out about this car and then getting my hand cut up doesn't help."

"It's alright. I get it." I say quietly still not wanting to look at his eyes, knowing mine would look hurt and he would never stop apologizing. As I continue to bandage up Rays' hand, I stop hearing him talk and glance up at him to see why he was so quiet. I glance up and I see him staring at me, with something in his eyes I quite can't place. Our eyes lock for a moment and I break the contact to look back down at his hand.

I finish and being to put away the bandage when I feel a hand grip my arm. I turn around and I am face to face with Ray.

"Thanks," he tells me, "for, um, my hand and all."

"Yeah no problem." I say simply. Neither of us move till I make the move to turn around to walk away, but I am stopped when Ray quickly cups my face and turns me towards him. I then feel his lips crash down on mine and I freeze. I feel his lips, his surprisingly soft lips, on mine and after what seemed like hours I feel him separate and my mind begins to work again.

He stares at me, looking for a reaction. I then begin to force my mind to come up with something to say.

"Um… I... that…" is all I say. I see Rays' expression become disappointed, one I had hoped to never see when it concerned me. He sighs.

"Sorry. That was stupid. Just forget that ever happened." I hear him say but I don't pay attention because my mind finally chooses to react and I quickly reach up, grab hold of his shirt collar, pull him down, and kiss him back, silencing him.

I pull away and look up at Ray and I see his eyes are wide in surprise and shock. I then give him a small smile and quickly walk/run up the stairs to the bedroom, leaving him surprised behind me.

* * *

Well there you are! I will probably update on Sunday or Monday, rest assured I will update more quickly. As long as my computer doesn't decide to crash again. :/ Anyway, please rate and review and please! Any comments and suggestions will be gladly accepted. Later! :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! i am finally back and i have here the last chapter to my very first fan fiction story! i just want to say thank this experience has been awesome and that i know i should have done this sooner but of course all the characters in this story but Regina belong to Dan Aykroyd and the late Harold Ramis who we will miss dearly. i also want to thank the authors blackhawkschiq9 and wildmushrooms for encouraging me and staying with me all this time. Anyways this won't be my last story rest assured but for now thank you all. Enjoy!

**Ray's P.O.V **

What just happened? One minute the woman I have fallen extremely hard for kisses me after I awkwardly kiss her and the next I see her running up the stairs and hear the door to the bedroom close.

I am then left standing next to the car, a look of pure confusion and shock on my face. I then shake my head, as to snap myself out of my frozen state and I quickly run after her.

I slide to a stop in front of the bedroom door, open it, and step inside.

My head turns to her bed and I see her lying on the bed, her face in the pillow, and her arms over her head. I walk over to her and sit on the edge of the bed. My hand hovers over her shoulder, debating whether to talk to her about what had happened downstairs or to just forget it and leave her alone, letting her decide if we should talk about it or not. I choose the first option and softly place my hand on her shoulder.

She quickly sits up, startled by my touch, and she looks at me. I smile shyly at her.

"Hey." Is all that comes out of my mouth. I silently curse at myself for saying something so stupid.

"Hey." She answers back. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds when I finally find my voice to speak.

"Look…. about what happened downstairs…. I'm really sorry I did that. It was stupid for me to just out right and kiss you. If you want to just forget it ever happe- "

I am then stopped in midsentence when Regina leans in close and kisses me lightly on the lips. She backs away afterwards and looks at me, a big smile on her face. My face goes from shock to confusion.

"What are you so happy all of the sudden?" I ask still extremely confused.

"Well for one I am definitely never going to want to forget what just happened. I mean, do you even know how long I have been waiting for the day you would actually kiss me? I'm still trying to figure out if I'm not dreaming!" she says to me barley containing her excitement.

I smile back at her and say while leaning in closer to her, "Well you can be sure this isn't a dream and as for the first thing, I think I could imagine." and I place my lips on hers.

**Regina's P.O.V**

Sparks fly inside me as I feel Ray's lips on mine. My eyes flutter shut and my arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer. I nibble at his lower lip, making a moan escape from his throat. His hands wrap around my waist and they slowly move up to my hair and his fingers tangle themselves in the strands.

Ray's tongue flickers out and grazes my lips and I moan. I separate my lips more and meet him half way. Our tongues twist and fight for dominance, me gladly giving up and then boldly sucking on his tongue, making him moan loudly.

His hands then slide down to my thighs and lifts them up for me to then wrap them around his waist.

He stops kissing my lips and slowly moves down from my jawline to my neck. He nips at my neck, tracing his tongue over the bites. I feel myself become more and more wet, the need for him becoming stronger.

Ray's hands move up my waist, lifting my shirt up and I feel his hands on bare skin. He then stops kissing me and slowly lifts up my shirt over my head. His hands glide over my bare skin and I shiver from the feel of his rough but at the same time soft fingertips. My hands move up to grasp hold of his shirt and I begin to unbutton it. He continues to kiss me moving from my lips, to my neck, to my shoulders, and down to my chest.

I finish with the buttons of his shirt and he shrugs it off while I hastily take off my jeans. He quickly rids himself of his pants and belt, leaving him in only his boxers. He lies down beside me and once again touches his lips with mine. His hands begin exploring my body as my hands move up his chest. I then feel his hands go behind my back and I feel his hands on the clasp of my bra. We separate for a moment and he looks at me as if asking for permission. I nod at him and I hear a click meaning he had unclasped it. I lift my shoulders up a bit to take off the straps and he tosses the clothing onto the ground. His eyes widen and I begin to blush, not having been this exposed like this in a long time.

He lets out a shaky breath and whispers "You are so beautiful."

My hearts begins to race rapidly at those words and I blush even harder.

His hand comes up and he cups one of my breasts with his right hand. I moan as I throw my head back. I then feel his mouth on my neglected breast and my eyes roll back in pleasure. My hands run through his hair while my core continues to burn, begging for a release.

Finally not being able to wait any longer I pant out his name "Ray…" I softly pant out, "Ray… I need… I need you… now."

Ray's head pops up to meet me in the eyes.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Positive." I say back my face flush.

He nods, moves off from on top of me, and takes off his boxers.

I try not to, but my eyes seem to control themselves and wander down. When I see him, my eyes widen and quickly soot back up, my face burning.

I look up to see Ray with a small, shy smile and blushing. I giggle and his face becomes confused.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"You look so cute when you blush," I say still giggling " especially with your hair all messy."

He cocks an eyebrow and I say quietly, my face still red "I like it when your hair is messy."

Ray smiles and softly leans back down to graze his lips with mine. He then presses his forehead against mine and whispers, "I love you."

My heart stops.

He kisses me and begins to take off my underwear but I reach down and stop him. He looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You… I… do you… are you serious?"

"What, about me saying I loved you?" he says. I nod and he smiles at me. "Of course I am. I really do love you."

I smile widely and say "I… I do too." I say stuttering, still not believing he had said those three words to me. And the next thing I know, my underwear is now on the floor and Ray's lips are passionately pressed against mine. I feel him hard against my inner thigh and I moan out in anticipation.

Ray then murmurs from my lips, " You ready?" he asks me.

"Yes." Is all I answer back.

I feel him thrust in and I hiss from the sudden sting while Ray continued to kiss me to distract me from the slight pain.

Once I begin to swirm, he starts to move, thrusting in and out of me slowly. I am instantly filled with pleasure as I feel him fill me each time he thrusts in.

As his thrusts become faster and harder, my groans then turn to screams as I slowly feel myself reach my peak. I can faintly hear Ray grunt as he continues to pound into me. I feel him hit my "sweet spot" and I hear myself scream out his name, finally reaching my peak and teetering on the edge of my orgasm.

With a couple more thrusts, I finally go over the edge and blissfully scream out Ray's name. And seconds later, Ray goes over as well.

He later exists me and we are both left lying next to each other, our hearts racing.

"Wow." We both breathe out.

I giggle and Ray turns to me and smiles.

He then reaches back and covers us up both with the blanket that had somehow stayed on the bed.

I snuggle close to him and Ray puts an arm around me, holding me close. I then shut my eyes and sigh, feeling the most content and happy I ever felt.

* * *

Well, there it is! I have finished my very first fanfiction story! ^-^ I know it may be amateur but please bear with me. I will get better. But other than that, please rate, review, and comment! See you guys later!


End file.
